PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Hhhippo
Response to Rapta's Comment #The nominee has already stated that he has limited experience in-game, which is a quality an admin of this Wiki should most definately have. Administrative powers are not needed if the nominee simply seeks to aid new users rather than carrying out the more difficult tasks such as build judging/deletion/creation. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:12, 23 June 2007 (EDT) #:He has talents the none of the current admins have. His viability is not in question. We have plenty of Admins with more then enough IG experience. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:12, 24 June 2007 (EDT) #::That's not a reason to nominate an Administrator with minimal ingame experience. All administrators on a Buildwiki should have extensive experience. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 09:29, 24 June 2007 (EDT) #:::He is able to provide an asset that few of the current admins possess, or so we think. Not all Admins have extensive IG exp. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:07, 24 June 2007 (EDT) #:::: FYI, this should prolly go on a talk page. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 10:29, 24 June 2007 (EDT) I just wanted to clarify something. I nominated Hhhippo fully aware that he wasn't necessarily the best "Build Master" candidate. I nominated him because he brings a level of professionalism and coding ability to the Admin group that we currently lack. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:31, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Response to Sneakysmith's Comment Sneakysmith, I would really appreciate some clarification on your comment, as to it applying to all admins, not just this nominee. - Krowman 11:58, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :Also, he may not think he's wrong, he just may not see a more complete picture. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 13:30, 25 June 2007 (EDT) ::What? Being able to admit you are wrong is one of the things that defines the level of maturity required for an administrator! -- Armond Warblade 02:02, 26 June 2007 (EDT) ::: Just out of curiosity, where was it that Hhhippo admited to being wrong? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 15:35, 27 June 2007 (EDT) General Statement We may just have to actually open up a nomination page for build masters just so people can seperate the distintion between an admin and a 'build master' style concept. Less people will apply for admin ship and more people will flood for build master status. But build masters would create their own problems in garnishing elite user status to somone who just wants to F* around int he builds section as opposed to upholding rules. I wish people would realize that the admins are just very active, but when it comes to votes and build decisions, there are more users than admins. We just try to keep this place level. The primary requirement/job description of an admin is That of Site Janitor! not build master. Shireensysop 13:47, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :Honestly though, even though it might appear to be a problem, all that is required is that we (by which I mean all Admins and BCrats) understand what makes a good Admin. The reason is that the BCrats have the final decision, which means that if I think Rapta (just as an example), has provided an invalid reason, I won't hold that against Hhhippo. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:57, 25 June 2007 (EDT)